MakeUp!
by Mothermeow5
Summary: Entry for The Missed Connections O/S Contest!


**THE MISSED CONNECTION CONTEST**

**STORY TITLE:** MAKE-UP!

**PEN NAME:** Mothermeow5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight.

**Prompt:**

U R G E N T !

TOMORROW

NEEDED: TOP MAKE-UP ARTIST

DOUBLE DAY RATE- POSSIBLE TRIPLE

MUST BE PROFESSIONAL AND CALM

E X T R E M E L Y IMPORTANT PHOTO SHOOT

FULL DAY SHOOT

Contact Rosalie Hale - Hale Yes Productions

* * *

><p>"Look I don't mind if you're sick. I can just take a little Airbourne and I'll be fine," I said into the phone desperately.<p>

My agent Rosalie gave me the thumbs up sign with a questioning look on her face. I shrugged as I continued to beg on the phone.

"Angela- really how bad can it be…the hospital? Oh come on don't exaggerate…Oh I forgot you had a shoot there. Crap. I mean…feel better. If there is anything you need…no I'll just do it myself. Don't…" I pulled the phone from my ear as a very loud 'NO!' was heard from the other end.

"Okay. I'll find someone. Yes. I will I promise. You get better. Goodnight Angela." I sighed and turned to Rosalie.

"So can she do it or not? What's wrong with her?" Rosalie snapped as she sat in front of her iPad.

"Angela's really sick. She's contagious."

"Yeah right. What does she have-mono?" Rosalie snorted at her own joke.

"They think it might be malaria."

"What?" Rosalie turned from her iPad to look at me. "Come on! If she didn't want to do the shoot she just had to say so. Come on. Malaria? Ppfft!"

"Remember she did that low budget movie overseas? Maybe she got it from there? It's a possibility, that's all I'm saying."

"Crap. Poor kid. I'll send some flowers from you. What did she yell about?" Rosalie turned back to her iPad Googling flower shops.

"Oh I told her I could just do my own make-up for the shoot," I said looking over Rosalie's shoulder to see what flowers she would be sending Angela.

Rosalie sat up straight, slowly turning to me. "You know I did hear you promise her you wouldn't do your own make-up. I think you should keep that promise," she said nodding.

"Oh come on Rose. I do my make-up all the time. I mean when I have to. How hard can it be for a photo shoot?"

"No. Just…no." Rose stood up and leaned against the table in the living room. "I think-look you are making some good money. It's not like you're even paying for it. It's coming from the company. Just…just let someone else do it. Okay?" Rosalie said giving me her best professional smile.

"Yeah. Okay. We'll see," I said giving her my 'what the hell is your problem' look. "I like Angela. She understands that I hate make-up and besides where are we going to get someone on such short notice-? Someone 'professional'." I used air quotes. "Look just let me do it."

"NO!" Rosalie shouted.

"Whoa, whoa! No means no Bella. If Rose doesn't want you, you just got to let it go." I jumped at the sound of the familiar booming voice and turned to see my boss - one of them at least - leaning against the doorframe.

"You wish Emmett!" I said shaking my head.

Emmett McCarty and his true love Rosalie were the reason I was where I was today: on the eve of a very important photo shoot.

Rosalie and I became friends in high school. She was the tough but beautiful girl to my awkward, shy high school outcast. As we got older Rosalie broke me out of my shell and made me chase my dreams. She also helped make my dreams come true.

Rosalie studied law and once she got her degree she decided to forgo a huge signing bonus and a career with one of the top firms in LA, instead choosing minimum wage and a life of servitude in the mailroom at a boutique talent agency. I know crazy move, but what can I say? That's Rose. It worked for her. She worked her butt off, but now she's an agent, representing the best of the best. Enter Emmett.

Emmett is one of the top baseball players out there. He sought her out. Not only professionally but personally as well. The boy worked his butt off to win her over, again in both arenas. Now they are inseparable, which brings me to how Emmett is my boss.

Emmett is not only a top professional athlete, he's also a diabetic. Being on the road and practicing all the time didn't give him time to make healthy meals for himself, and too much take-out is not good for anyone, especially one with special needs and a pallet for good food.

Did I mention I love to cook? And not the easy stuff either. I like a challenge. As a teen I spent many an afternoon plotting family dinners of Coq au vin and Beef Wellington. My step dad's grandmother had diabetes, so I eventually moved on to creating dishes to cater to her needs. One of her favorite recipes was for a chocolate cheesecake that was made especially for the diabetic dessert lover. So when Emmett's birthday rolled around the first year he and Rose were together I made him a chocolate diabetic-friendly cake. He practically hired me as his personal chef on the spot.

Emmett raved about me to people and I started working as a chef for not only his friends in the sports world, but for Rosalie's large client list. I created healthy meal menus for the busy diabetic, the glutton-free, the vegans and for those who just wanted to eat healthy. I started doing large private events with staff following my strict instructions on how to prepare these specially designed meals.

My name began to be associated with the rich and famous, appearing in print alongside names like Brad, Tom, and Oprah, making me a celebrity chef, I suppose. So what happens next? A TV network food show of course, or so I was told by Rose in all her wisdom. Tomorrow is my big photo shoot to promote my tour before they put my show on the air.

Angela has been my make-up artist for this journey. She understands me. She knows when I have had it in the chair. She doesn't make me look like a hoe and she makes me look, dare I say, beautiful. I rarely wear make-up on my own time, just gloss usually. But it's not like I can't do my own glamour make-up. Please.

"Well then what is the big deal? Why is my baby yelling in the negative to you?" Emmett smirked wrapping his huge arm around Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at Emmett with a slight look of panic. "Angela is not available tomorrow and Bella wants to do her own make-up."

Rosalie whispered quickly into Emmett's ear. "Remember what I told you about the Prom?"

"NO!" Emmett yelled taking his arm off of Rosalie's shoulders.

"Okay…" I say slowly.

"I told her we'd hire someone," Rosalie said nodding at Emmett.

"Absolutely! Yeah…I can get you the best. I have some connections you know," he said winking.

"You. You have some connections?" Rosalie said quirking her eyebrow.

"Yeah…errr and duh so do you. You're Rose fucking Hale for Pete's sake," Emmett said with a nervous laugh.

"I love busting your balls babe," Rosalie said laughing leaning over to kiss him.

"And you know I love it when you grab my…"

"OKAY! Got it!" I yelled walking out of the room. "Just get me someone that isn't going to freak me out, please! I have enough to worry about tomorrow," I yelled as I walked out of Emmett's house.

**U R G E N T !**

**TOMORROW**

**NEEDED: TOP MAKE-UP ARTIST**

**DOUBLE DAY RATE- POSSIBLE TRIPLE**

**MUST BE PROFESSIONAL AND CALM**

**E X T R E M E L Y IMPORTANT PHOTO SHOOT**

**FULL DAY SHOOT**

**Contact Rosalie Hale - Hale Yes Productions**

The next morning I walked into the studio calm and collected, eye on the prize. Today I would take photos that the execs at the network would pass judgment on. Nothing to worry about. Yeah sure…

"Morning, Bella." Rosalie smiled handing me a cup of chamomile tea. "Here ya go sweets. Everything is on schedule," she said walking me over to the photographer. "You remember Jasper St. Claire don't you Bella?"

"Of course," I said smiling with a small giggle.

"Darlin' it's so good to see you this fine morning," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I giggled like an idiot as Rosalie cleared her throat. "Bella, Jasper needs to take some casual shots of you before the glamour shots. So let's go back out to your car and pretend you just got here so he can capture some real shots."

"Sure," I said smiling, looking through my eyelashes at him. I had such a crush on the charming photographer who didn't make it easy by flirting incessantly with his subjects.

"Come on darlin'. Perhaps you have a big backseat we can get lost in for a spell," Jasper smirked grabbing his expensive camera and my hand. He swung our hands as we walked outside.

"Great," Rosalie said rolling her eyes as she started to head out with us. "Oh there's the make-up artist." I peered around Jasper to see who she was looking at but only caught a glimpse of a black leather jacket heading into the soundstage. Rosalie sped up to try to catch him.

"I just need to check on a couple of things. I'll see you back in here in a few sweets," Rosalie said as she walked back to the dressing rooms. "Oh, and Jasper?"

"Yes ma'am," Jasper yelled from the door.

"Please don't fuck her senseless. She needs to look alive for the photo shoot," Rosalie yelled, not even turning to look at us. I was blushing from head to toe.

Jasper looked at my blushing face and began taking pictures." No problem Rosy girl," he yelled walking out with me to my car. "I'll just wait until the shoot is over," he whispered into my ear causing me to giggle like crazy as he snapped shot after shot.

After a half hour of sexual innuendos and flirting, Jasper and I walked back into the studio.

"There you go Rosie. I just fucked with her a little. I think she's going to let me really have it later," he said with a wink. And I giggled like an idiot again.

"Good work Jasper. Hope she can stop giggling," Rosalie said walking me back to the dressing room. "Bella you know that is part of his shtick, right?"

"I wasn't born yesterday Rose," I said taking a sip of my water as I headed to the changing area of my dressing room to get into my robe. I would just be wearing my bra and thong underneath my robe, ready for costume change as soon as make-up and hair was done. "It's just fun to flirt and get all giddy. I haven't felt this way in a long time; it's fun." I smiled. "Now go so I can get changed and get this hellish thing done."

"Alrighty. You're getting hair done first. The make-up artist is making some calls or something. We were pretty lucky to get him - he's doing this as a favor to Emmett. He's some big name guy or something." Rosalie continued to type into her Blackberry, her fingers moving at the speed of sound. In addition to running the show at my photo shoot today, she was probably busy solving some major crises with ten other clients. Like keeping Robert Pattinson's hotel location a secret from the paparazzi. Or making sure Miley Cyrus's latest movie got at least one positive review. I'm kidding about that last one. Not even Rosie could do that. And she'd never take Miley on as a client.

"I'm sure the amount he's making today isn't stopping him either." Her Blackberry chimed and she glanced at the screen and winced. She shook her head slightly and mumbled something about idiotic CW stars not knowing their head from their ass. She looked up and gave me a smile. "I'm going to check on the wardrobe. I'll be out there if you need something. Jane should be here any minute for your hair. Hey Jane!" She yelled at the girl and turned calmly towards me. "I'll be in the studio if you need me."

Once my hair was finished I went out to check on the clothes, although they were things I'd never wear so to me they were costumes. I walked back into the room, at first not noticing that the make-up artist had come back. I was leaning my head back with my eyes closed smiling, remembering the flirting banter I had with Jasper about the outfits I would be wearing.

"You ready for me?" said a voice. But that was no ordinary voice. That voice had made my stomach flip-flop, and not just now. That voice had made me break out in a cold sweat before. That voice had made me… cry.

I didn't want to open my eyes. In fact I wanted to run out of the room. Oh god, I couldn't breathe. I needed to open my eyes and face him. Oh why today? Why me?

I parted my eyes slowly, first one eye then the other.

"Hey." He looked straight into my eyes with a smirk. "I don't know if you remember me. I'm…" And I ran out of the room.

Rosalie found me outside the studio hyperventilating against the wall.

"What the hell Bella?" Rosalie ran up to me opening a bottle of water.

"Rose…it's…he's…Oh my god." I tried to catch my breath.

"Good lord Bella I haven't seen you this frazzled since high school with that guy."

"YES! I KNOW!" I yelled nodding like one of those demonic bobble heads pointing to the studio.

Rosalie let out a laugh. "What was that guy's name? You use to freak out just like this."

"Edward," I gasped for air. "Edward Cullen."

"Yeah," Rosalie snorted. "That was his…" She smiled until the realization hit her. "NO! NO! NO!" Rosalie looked toward the studio then at me. "Oh my god!"

"I know! I know!" I said with crazed eyes.

"NO! NO! NOT TODAY!" Rosalie yelled.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" I yelled then whimpered.

"Okay…okay let's get a handle on this sweetie," Rosalie said trying to get me to sit next to her on the brick wall near the entrance of the studio. "Look, he's a make-up artist. You have nothing to worry about. Chances are he's gay. Right? Right? You have lots of gay guy friends. Just think of him as a pal," Rosalie nodded at me.

I stared at her, both of us nodding in time together. "Right." I exhaled, laughing. "Right. I mean who would have thought he'd be a make-up artist? You're right, he's probably gay."

"I mean remember that time we saw him at the mall? He could quite possibly be gay," Rosalie nodded.

"Who's gay? Certainly not me," Jasper said rounding the corner blowing out smoke from his cigarette looking with intense eyes at me.

"No of course not sweetie," Rosalie said rolling her eyes at me. "We were talking about the make-up artist."

"Edward? I meant to ask how you got him. He's huge!" Jasper chuckled. "Or so I hear. He's supposed to be one of the best F/X guys out there. How the heck did you get him to do a glamour shoot? You do have power Miss Hale. I should never doubt you."

"F/X?" I asked weakly. "Like blood, guts and monsters? Stuff like that?"

"Yea-he's won lots of stuff. He's one busy mofo. Really this is pretty big that he is going to do your make-up. I don't think he does glamour anymore."

"So what you're saying Jazz, is that he's the best at the blood and guts shit? And that he doesn't do glamour stuff? Got that. But how much do you know about his personal life? Is that guy gay or not?" Rosalie practically yelled.

"Edward Cullen? Gay? Yeah-he's a make-up artist not an actor," Jasper laughed.

"You're not answering my question. I'm sorry. I respect people's privacy and choices but I need to know if he is gay or not," Rosalie said through her teeth.

"He got to you too little lady?" Jasper smiled at Rosalie to which she gave him a look that could kill. "Oooookkkay. No ma'am he is not gay," Jasper answered completely serious. "In fact he has quite the charm with the ladies, especially the leading ladies, if ya know what I mean." He winked.

"Oh god. I'm going to be sick." I got up and ran back into the bathroom. I splashed water on my face, looked in the mirror and let my mind wander back to high school.

HIGH SCHOOL.

iEveryone was talking about the new guy. Some transplant from our rival high school named Edward Cullen. I had yet to meet him since I had no classes with him, and honestly I hadn't really given it any thought. I had a boyfriend that I was crazy about. Mike Newton and I had been dating most of Junior year. We liked the same things and we were teenagers so hormones were raging. Nothing earth-shattering, just high school romance.

At the end of the first semester we had a talent show. I had been dancing since I was 5 years old so my friend Lauren conned me into choreographing a waltz for a group of us. Not only would we be in the talent show, but if we did it in period costumes it would be extra credit for a British Lit class. I agreed.

We were a hit. At the end of the night Jessica walked up to congratulate us with a boy that took my breath away. He was simply the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my young life. His hair was an almost copper color in complete disarray; his eyes were an emerald green color and his face? His face was perfect. He had a smile that lit up the room and his laugh made my spine tingle.

"Hey Bella, you did a great job with the dance!" Jessica said jumping into my arms to hug me. She stood back smiling. "Oh this is Edward. Edward Cullen, this is Bella Swan. She choreographed the dance."

The beautiful boy looked at me intensely before smiling. He bowed, taking my hand in his and placing a kiss on it. "It is an honor to meet the woman who tantalized my eyes with such a beautiful and erotic dance," he said with his eyes twinkling and a wink.

My hand was burning where his lips had placed that innocent kiss. My mind was completely blank and my mouth open as I looked at him with eyes wide.

"Edward! Stop it," Jessica laughed. "He is such a flirt! Stop it baby. You're freaking Bella out." Jessica leaned into him, giving him a kiss on his lips and sending me a clear message. OK Jess, message received. Not for me.

Didn't mean I couldn't look. He indeed was a flirt. Did he belong to Jessica? Yes, for a little while. Shortly after I met him he broke up with her. Girls were all over him every time I saw him. He had his own car so not only was he gorgeous, he had transportation. Edward was in demand.

Once I knew of his existence it was like opening Pandora's box. Somehow I seemed to know every nuance of his schedule. I knew where and when he had lunch and with whom. What parties he would be at and if he was going alone or with a date. Cullen information was just falling in my lap and I wasn't even trying hard.

I felt guilty that my dreams and my desires now belonged to that green-eyed god. I would get into fights with Mike over nothing. I was so frustrated that it wasn't Edward's lips kissing me, or his hands trying to get to second base. Not to mention there was that time I'm pretty sure I groaned "Edward" when Mike made me cum for the first time.

Needless to say we ended it when I spent the entire Winter Formal afterparty looking out for Edward. And once I did find him I couldn't stop talking to him in my semi-drunken state. We talked for two hours. He was so kind to talk to me, humoring the drunk girl. I was absolutely mortified by my actions the next morning and knew I needed to end things with Mike immediately.

I thought about all the things Edward and I had talked about the night before. He had actually shared a lot about his family. I had talked to him about my family as well. There was such an easy flow to our conversation. It was probably the best two hours I had spent in my whole life and that counted Mike getting me off. How pathetic was I? I had no idea how Edward would react the next time I saw him. Had this made us friends? Could he actually think of maybe liking me like a girl somewhere down the line? But then again everyone knew me as Mike's girl. How do I casually bring up that Mike and I broke up right after I talked to him all night?

Turns out I didn't need to tell Edward anything. Monday morning the school was abuzz with gossip. Apparently someone saw Edward that weekend at the movies with his GIRLFRIEND. Yeah. Edward was dating the hottest girl from our rival school. Rumor had it that they had been together for years, but they could date on the side. For whatever reason they were exclusive now.

To say that my heart was broken was an understatement. I felt ridiculous. I mean I had only spoken to him - didn't even kiss him - and I broke up with my long time boyfriend because I was crazy enough to think I had a chance with Edward Cullen. Idiot!

I still bumped into Edward quite often at school. If I saw him coming I would go the opposite way even if that meant being late to class. I just couldn't be in his presence - not ever again.

It wasn't easy.

I was helping with the book fair at school, closing up the store. It was late and I was the only one there. I had to make sure that all the books were in the right boxes for the pick up. Call me crazy but I loved this stuff. I was so engrossed in organizing that I didn't hear him come in.

"Hey is it too late to buy a book? Or to help out?" he said behind me causing me to knock over the stack of books I had piled neatly, ready to pack. He chuckled. Great now he knew I was an idiot.

"Ummm...sorry sales ended hours ago," I said looking downward. I got on the floor to pick up the books and end the conversation. I figured it was obvious especially since I didn't look at him when I spoke.

"Oh. Well then maybe I can help pack up? I really want to show my school support," Edward said crawling towards me grabbing books that had fallen.

I looked up at him, trying not to make direct eye contact. Oh..dang…made eye contact. Melting. Not good get a grip. Send him on his way. "Sure."

"Great. What can I do other than picking up these?" he said smiling as he read the title. "Twilight? I wonder what that's about? Is it like about old people?"

I tried not to laugh. I looked away. I walked away and he followed me. Then I let it go. I laughed like a hyena.

He grinned at me his eyes sparkling at me. "What?" he asked softly.

"It's not about old…hahahhaa…people." I tried to regain my composure. "It's about…. vampires."

"Really? Like blood and guts? Cool, maybe I'll take a look at it." He opened it up to a random page. Read it for a few minutes then turned to me. "Are you serious with this sh…stuff? He's afraid to kiss her?"

"What? It's romantic," I said grinning.

"Romantic? I'll give you romantic," he grinned.

"Please don't," I blurted out. He looked a bit taken aback. "I mean. I'm sure you are quite the romantic guy. I'm sure Tanya loves that stuff. I can't…" What was I going to say? That if he said anything slightly romantic I would lose it and want him more than I do now. "I can't waste anymore time talking. I need to get these bundled and shipped out."

"Oh…cool. I'll help." He shrugged.

We spent the rest of the time packing with music playing in the background to cover up the awkwardness. I spent the next year and half avoiding him. He always seemed to end up where I was and I would ignore him or just be plain rude by walking away./i

That was ten years ago. I guess things haven't changed much. Once again I was walking (or fine, running) away from him. I looked at myself in the mirror, just really looked. I had finally come to like who I had become and I was on the edge of possible international success. I was living my dream. How could a boy - that never noticed me - turn me into that insecure teen again? Screw that. I am woman, hear me roar and all that shit. I was going to go out there and show him what he missed out on. I was going to be me. I breathed quickly into my hand and whimpered. I was going to be me with minty fresh breath. I took a shot of mouthwash and spit, once again looking at my reflection but this time I could see resolve settle over my features. He WAS going to be up close and personal and he WOULD finally see me. Dear god he was going to be inches from my face for who knows how long. Maybe I could have a drink to relax my nerves?

Taking a final breath I walked out of the restroom and headed to the dressing room.

"Man, I mean she is so hot. I cannot wait to…" Jasper paused as I entered the room. "And there she is now." He came up to my cheek as I sat in the director's chair ready for make-up. He placed a lingering kiss on my cheek. "You get that stuff on you now darlin' not that you need any in real life. You are perfection. I'll see ya in bit sweetheart. Edward, you take good care of this woman here. She is a real gem." He nodded with a wink to both of us as he walked out of the dressing room.

We both looked at each other in the mirror. For what seemed like hours. Taking in what ten years had done to us. It's true what they say about men. They only get better looking as they age. I had to fight to keep my eyes from closing from the sheer pain of his beauty. Alright, that was just cheesy. Where the hell had I hear that line? Bottom line he was still incredible looking and I was…well me, but with better hair.

He finally spoke continuing to look in the mirror at our reflection. "By your reaction I take it you remembered me?"

"What? No! I was feeling kinda sick," I lied.

"So you don't remember me?" Edward asked as he started to reach for the crème foundation comparing it to my skin.

"No. I mean yes. I kinda remember you. Did we go to school together?" I fidgeted in my seat. I really was a horrible liar. Why did I bother?

Edward once again looked up at me in the mirror. There was an emotion I couldn't place in his eyes.

"Yeah we did. We went to high school together. Junior and Senior year." He watched me in the mirror.

"Edward…" I began trying to keep up the stupid charade.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake it.

"Oh…yeah. I'm…" I began.

"Isabella Swan. But you like to be called Bella by your close friends. I had always hoped to call you Bella." He smiled down at me as I continued to look at him through the mirror.

"Yeah…uuummm…I just go by Bella now. It's more marketable. At least that's what Rose says. Have you met her? She's my agent. I mean she's totally more than that. She went to high school with us too. In fact…" Did I mention I ramble when I get nervous?

"Bella." He had tried to interrupt my rambling. Good luck, buddy. "Bella." I also get loud when I'm nervous. So now I was rambling loudly. "Bella!" he said loudly, making me stop in mid-sentence.

"Are you sensitive to any products? I forgot to ask Emmett when we spoke last night. Although I figure he wouldn't know. He's not into women's make-up products." Edward seemed to be doing a little rambling of his own.

"Yeah. No," I said quickly.

"Wait. You are not sensitive to certain products?" he asked confused.

"Yes."

"You are sensitive to certain products?" he asked holding a make-up sponge in mid-air.

"No. Yes," I said feeling giggles wanting to come through.

"Are you…are you… fucking with me?" Edward said with a squinting eye trying to figure me out.

"I wasn't…" I began to laugh uncontrollably. "But now… I am…hahhaaaaa." I couldn't stop laughing.

"You are fucking with me." He nodded with a little smile. "Okay Miss Swan. I will make the assumption, hopefully correct for your benefit, that you are not allergic to any products. I'm going in baby," he said with a smirk as he began putting dabs of liquid foundation on my face.

I instantly stopped laughing when he called me 'baby'. I may have moaned.

"Sorry," he said watching me in the mirror, as my eyes grew wide. "I did not mean to be disrespectful in any way Ms. Swan."

I cleared my throat. "No. No you weren't. And please call me Bella."

A huge grin spread across his face. "Bella," he whispered. "Bella."

"Ummm…yeah," I said trying to keep the electric currents that were shooting from my eardrums away from my crotch area.

"Bella…"

"Yeah?" I croaked out.

"Nothing." He grinned towards our refection in the mirror. "I just really like saying your name."

"Thanks?" I said, my eyebrow probably reaching my hairline.

"You're welcome Bella. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said applying the light powder.

"You're skin is incredible, so soft. I wonder…" he whispered cutting himself off.

"What? You wonder what?" I asked watching him in the mirror as he reached for his next tool.

"I'll tell you later. I hope," he smiled, his eyes sparkling with an emotion I couldn't identify.

We were silent for a few minutes and I watched him in the mirror as he concentrated on his process. He had been deep in thought looking at one of his color palettes. My eyes began to glaze over as I started to fantasize about him yet again. I had been doing this for years. A decade. But the object of my missed connection, my unrequited love had never been next to me before. My body knew fully well what thoughts of Edward Cullen were used for. Yes they were used for my pleasure. They were used to summon up those orgasms.

Edward looked in the mirror at me. His eyes darkened when he took me in this time. He breathed out. "You okay Bella?" he croaked.

I shook my head to get rid of thoughts of Edward and me writhing in my king size bed.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "Yeah. Why?" I looked towards his eyes.

"Your eyes…you had a really intense look going. Just making sure you are okay."

"No."

"No you're not okay?" He asked concerned.

"I mean yes. No."

"You're fucking with me again?" Edward asked maintaining eye contact through our reflection.

"I'm sorry. No I am not trying to…fu…mess with you. I'm good. I'm ok," I said attempting to give him a nonchalant smile.

"Bella, you can say fuck. My virgin ears won't be offended," he grinned.

"Virgin ears, my ass," I half snorted.

"Yea I can't pull that one off can I?" he smiled, pausing for a moment. "I'm going to push your chair back a little so I can get in here okay beautiful? And for the record, I bet you have a beautiful ass as well," he said winking.

"Ummm…." I just nodded. The obligatory flirting was getting to me. I knew this game. Jasper and I often played it. It was to make the client feel at ease. Edward had no idea that it meant more to me than just a way to ease the pain of an uncomfortable situation. I had spent years trying to forget him and now here he was making one of my fantasies come true. Flirting with Cullen was one of the top 'make me cum' fantasies. I was probably the color of a ripe tomato.

"Sorry baby was it the ass comment? I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't." I took a deep breath as he leaned back looking at me, at his work, figuring what to do next. "Umm…I was really surprised that you went into this line of work."

"Yeah? What did you expect me to be when I grew up?" he smiled.

"I…thought…maybe a…" I started to speak but stopped when I realized Edward was positioning himself between my legs.

"Open your legs for me baby. I'm gonna need to be between them for a bit." I could swear his voice had gotten husky as he pulled the chair towards him. He stood between my open legs as he began to work on my eyes. "You thought I was going to be a…" He quirked an eyebrow at me in a way that I took was his way of telling me to return to the conversation.

"AAAAhhh. I thought I…thought you'd become a doctor. Like your dad," I whispered, his face closer than it had ever been.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Ahhuh…" I said my eyes growing heavy from lust. My body was on fire being this close to Edward Cullen.

"Beeeellllaaa," he whispered again in a breathless tone.

"Mmmm…?"

"I need…" He swallowed. "I need," he breathed lightly closing his eyes. "I need you…"

"Yes?" I whispered.

His eyes focused on mine as I turned away from the intensity of his eyes. "Bella I need you to look over here please," he said in an almost annoyed voice. "Look up here," he pointed to the top of the mirror.

"Okay," I said relaxing.

He took a deep breath and I felt his eyes on my face. I could literally feel them. I continued to look up at the mirror. "Yeah. I started that whole medical life but when I'd get home from seeing injuries all I'd want to do was recreate it out of silicone. I sucked as a pre-med student. I took a job as a gopher for an F/X company to help pay for my schooling and never looked back. I love creating the gore. I know it's fake. No one gets hurt."

"That's really cool Edward," I said trying hard to ignore his presence so close to me.

He backed away taking a very deep breath. As if he was trying to quell his anger. "Look Bella, I know you hate me for some reason and you think I'm hideous but it would make my job a lot easier if you could focus your eyes on mine."

I just stared at him. I blinked a couple of times not understanding what he was saying to me.

"Sorry," Edward said resting his butt on the make-up table. "Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken this job."

"I understand," I said tears welling up.

"Bella, we're almost done and I can get out of your hair for the rest of your life. Just please look at my eyes. It makes it a lot easier okay?"

I nodded. But the more I looked, the more I wanted to look away. I was about to lose it. A small whimper came out.

"Bella?" Edward said his eyes searching my face. I nodded and slightly pushed on him letting him know I needed him to move. "Are you okay?" I shook my head as I pushed off the chair heading out the door.

"Dammit!" He yelled from behind me. "I knew this was a bad idea taking this job. I just…I really wanted to see you."

I stopped with my hand on the dressing room handle. "What?" I said turning to look at him in the mirror.

"God, Bella! I have liked you for so long. But I knew you had this aversion to me in high school. I let it go as something that was never going to happen. When my agent called about this ad and told me that Emmett was attached to it I was going to call one of my apprentices to do it. When he told me it was you, Bella Swan, my Bella, I couldn't let anyone else do this gig."

"What?" I gasped. "You liked me?"

"Not liked. Like. I'm pretty sure I still like you very much. I…god Bella! You have no idea what torture it is to be this close to you and not be able to…"

"What?" I said finally turning towards him. I was looking at him in his eyes and not through the mirror. "What? What is it that you want to do? Please tell me," I whispered walking closer to him.

He pushed off the table. "Why do you hate me?" he asked stepping towards me.

"I don't," I said looking into his eyes taking another step closer.

"You never talked to me in school. You saw me coming and you would turn the other way. You would switch assignments with people so as not to work with me."

"It's because…I…" I was inches from him now. I was face to face with him once again. I swallowed hard tasting his scent in the air.

"Because why?" He said his eyes looking into my eyes then to my lips.

"Because I wanted…I wanted…"

"Wanted what? Tell me Bella. Please. I would have given you anything then and now. What? Tell me." His breathing was becoming slightly ragged as was mine.

"I can't…I can't say it," I whispered, my finger wanted to trace his lips so badly. My eyes were fixated there.

"Please…please…Beeelllaaa," he whispered with such agony.

I moaned and then like a reflex my hand shot to the back of his head and my lips crashed into his my mouth devouring his lips.

His hands grasped my hips pulling me hard against him. "Yes. God yes," he moaned into my mouth.

I moaned loudly into his mouth and I could feel his body agree with his words. "You like me?" I said against his lips.

"My god Bella," he whispered his mouth opening to my mine. "I've wanted you since the day I met you."

"But what…about…uummm…." Our tongues danced, wrapped around the others. Tasting, seeking out. "What about Jessica and Tanya?"

He started kissing and licking my jaw line down to my throat. "What about Mike?" He whispered against my throat. My body and my voice let out a moan and my hands pushed his face into my throat as my body drew itself closer to his. Pressing myself to him.

"I broke up with him after the Winter Formal." I leaned my head back to give him better access. He lifted me up onto the make-up table / dresser.

"What?" He looked at me in shock. His hands remained on my hips as I sat on the dressing table. "You know what? That doesn't matter," he shook his head slightly and then suddenly his eyes locked on mine. "Are you sleeping with Jasper?"

"No. No, I'm not with anyone right now."

"Well" he smirked. "You're kind of with me at the moment. Are you with me Bella?" he murmured against my neck by my earlobe, his hands rubbed up and down my bare legs as my robe somehow opened up.

"Yes…god yes!" I said throwing caution to the wind running my hands up and down his chest. "Can I…?" I asked unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are we taking clothes off now?" I could hear him smiling against the back of my neck. "Do you know how hard it is to do make up while looking down at your cleavage?" he asked untying my robe.

"Probably as hard as trying to not do this." My hands slid down the front of his pants until I reached his bulge. "Uummm…I see it was hard for you too."

"Oommmfff," he breathed out against my neck. "Bella. Bella."

I leaned my head back my eyes closed enjoying his hands on my body. My hands reached for his zipper feeling my way to his cock. "Oh…" I breathed out once I had him out of his underwear. I was becoming more and more wet.

Edward's hands ran up and down my naked legs. Up to my thighs and then down again. Teasing me.

"Touch me," I moaned into his mouth.

"I won't be able to stop if I do." His mouth followed the path of my throat between my breasts. I leaned against the mirror, my eyes closed, and my mouth opened as his tongue began to kiss the top of my breasts. "I've wanted this forever Bella." His hands expertly undid my bra throwing it to the other side of the room.

"I don't want you to stop. I want you Edward. I always have." I arched into his mouth. "Please…Oh god. Please." My body was on fire I wanted to feel his tongue everywhere.

"Let me…I want to watch you," Edward said taking my arms out of my robe pushing me down on the make-up table. "I've dreamed of…tasting you." He smirked as he slowly removed my thong down my body. "I want to watch you as I eat your…damn…" He looked at my naked body spread out on the table lying on top of my robe. "Gorgeous, plump, juicy pussy."

"Oh my god Edward…" I gasped out. My eyes were heavy lidded with desire. My body arching upwards towards him, my hands went to my breasts touching them, rubbing them.

"What?" He whispered watching me. "Did I say something wrong?" He rubbed his cock absentmindedly as he watched me writhing on the table.

"You can't say things like that to me," I breathed out. "Unless you mean it."

"I've never meant anything more in my life Bella." He leaned down taking a quick lick of my dripping wet pussy.

"Oh my…gg…" I breathed out.

Behind me I thought I had heard something in the distance as Edward began to worship my pussy with his mouth with long delicious licks. Edward looked at me intensely as he pleasured the very core of my being. He would slightly turn to the mirror to watch us together. I turned to look at us in the mirror.

Watching him pleasure me, my dream coming true as I watched, felt and smelled my arousal my body began to tingle and tighten. "Oh..Oh…Edw…oh…aaaa…" I began to whimper as he took me into ecstasy. My body writhing into his face I was coming up off the table. He held my hands tightly as I rode the wave.

"You are one gorgeous woman Bella Swan," Edward said, his eyes dark with lust.

"Amen to that," said the voice from the corner by the door.

Edward and I looked in the mirror to see Jasper standing at the door.

"Ya'll go back to what you were doing. I won't let anyone bother you." He said about to close the door. "You are quite tantalizing Bella," he winked as he left.

"I…I…" I looked at Edward not sure what to do.

"I don't know what to do here," Edward said his fingers trailing up the front of my body soothing me.

"I think…you're doing just fine."

"Are you okay? I mean with that?" Edward asked, his head tilting towards the door not taking his eyes off of me.

"I don't really care about anything right now," I said panting. "Would I sound like a complete desperate hoe if I said I needed to feel you inside me right this minute?" My body continued to writhe underneath his gaze. I wanted to feel him so badly.

"God no," he said throwing his shirt off and climbing halfway onto me. Bare chest to bare chest. "Bella…mmmBella." He kissed my lips gently massaging them with his own lips, traces of me on him.

"Do you have something?" My arms around his neck pulling him to me, I needed to be closer.

"Yeah…wait. MMm…one….sec…" He pulled away reluctantly and looked through his make-up case, pulling out a roll of condoms. He looked over at me as I raised an eyebrow. "What? I have everything an actor needs not just these. Mints, cigarettes….you need to be prepared."

I smiled. "I'm just thankful you're prepared."

"Me too." He walked over shrugging out of his jeans. "You sure about this? It's not the most romantic setting. Although I have had a fantasy about taking you on my make-up table a time or two," he smirked.

"You fantasized about me?" I asked, my hand caressing my body as I watched him undress.

"For the last ten years," he said watching me. "You are so beautiful. Did you ever think about me?" Edward never took his eyes off of me as my hand trailed back to my wet aching pussy.

I smiled, my eyes closing and my finger swirling around my wetness. "All the fucking time…oh…"

"What did you fantasize about?" he asked stroking himself.

"Ah…remember that time you came to buy books at the book fair but it was closed?" I said looking over at him as I touched myself watching him stroke himself.

"Bella, I knew the book fair was closed. And I knew you would be there. Alone," his eyes darkened as he stared at me.

"You did? What? Why?" It was hard for me to speak.

"Why?" he said, rolling the condom onto his magnificent cock. "I wanted you Bella. I was a teenage boy who had seen a lot of porn. I had a fantasy and I wanted to make it real."

"What was it?"

"To take you on the library table like this." He gently brought me to a sitting position. Edward kissed me deeply. "I don't think this table can hold both of us Bella. Turn around."

I whimpered as I turned around facing the mirror. He looked at me in the eyes in the mirror. "Bella," he said with such command, such adoration.

He entered me slowly watching us both in the mirror for the others reaction. The moment I felt him fill me I threw my head back my eyes not being able to stop watching us.

"My god. Look at you taking me in. God Bella." He pounded into me. "I want you. I need you." His hands roamed my ass, my hips.

"You have me," I gasped. "Look. You're taking me. You got me."

He leaned into me, his chest against my back. His lips inches from my ear he whispered, "I can't…I won't let you go now." His hands caressed my breasts pinching my nipples, his mouth on my earlobe. "I think I'll go mad if I know another man has you. You have to give me a chance to make you happy. I promise I can. I will." His eyes looking into mine in the mirror. His hands caressing my sides, up and down my hips.

"Yes. I want that. I want you in my life too." My hand reached for his head, bringing his face closer to my neck.

"Yes. Oh god Bella. Look at you!" he said to the mirror. "I can't…much…longer. I'm gonna make you cum with…me." He reached for my clit, pinching it and making me arch into him. He straightened up a little to gain better leverage. "Bella baby…cum… cum with me!" he roared as I let myself fall off the edge into a sex induced oblivion.

We sat on the couch in the dressing room trying to catch our breath. I was back in my robe and Edward had most of his clothes on, his shirt still undone. My fingers ran up and down his chest.

"Well that was some reunion," he chuckled.

"Yeah, much better than our tenth class reunion." We both began to laugh. The door flew open as Rosalie came barreling in looking at her watch.

"Is everything okay?" she asked finally looking up at me.

"Yeah…everything is great," I said smiling at her.

"Good," she looked at me with a puzzled look. "Her make-up looks amazing by the way. You have a glow to you. Your hair on the other hand, did she even do your hair? Dammit… JANE!" Rosalie threw open the door and stomped off to find Jane no doubt.

"We better get you put together for your big photo shoot," Edward said rubbing his nose up and down my jaw. "I am so glad I answered that ad."

I looked at my phone. "Well you may have a regular gig with me if you want it. I am so firing Angela," I said controlling my anger.

"What? Why? I thought she was sick?" Edward asked panicked.

"Yeah I thought so too until I saw her Facebook status. She's in fucking Mammoth!" I showed him my phone.

"Yeah…about that," he said closing one eye with a wince.

"What?" I asked with wide-eyes.

"Bella, I really, really wanted to do…your make-up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was my first contest entry ever!

I have no idea who won but i'm pretty sure it wasn't me.

It;s cool, I had a blast writing it, and there will be some outtakes.

I'd like to thank:

My awesome beta - CommaQueen Cullen who could literally hear the voices in my head and continue the story flow as well as fix my grammar and spelling.

-and-

My pre-reader Mr. Jordan929 who said I got me some talent! YAY!

-and-

YOU! For reading :-D


End file.
